Write A Caption/Archive/55
=An X-ray Showing A Pencil Inside A Woman's Head= * There has got to be an easier way to scratch your nose... - The Lake Effect 14:01, 10 August 2007 (UTC) =Woman Has 17th Child= Please also see: Duggar Family * "Children, do me a favor? KEEP YOUR FATHER THE %$#! AWAY FROM ME!" - The Lake Effect 03:34, 8 August 2007 (UTC) * "Funny, he looks kinda like Bill Clinton." - The Lake Effect 03:40, 8 August 2007 (UTC) * "We've run out of standard 'J' names, so meet your new sister 'Justice Is An Agonizing Vasectomy'!" --Careax 03:50, 8 August 2007 (UTC) * "Ethel Kennedy was my inspiration." 172.164.62.33 21:07, 12 August 2007 (UTC) =Barry Bonds Hits 756th Home Run= * "Now I get to go to Disneyland and share 'roids with my pal Goofy." - The Lake Effect 17:23, 8 August 2007 (UTC) =A Postcard Showing Alleged Spy Mata Hari= * And now you know how Val Joe Wilson's Wife feels... - The Lake Effect 13:47, 10 August 2007 (UTC) =The Yangtze River Dolphin Is Considered Extinct= *那么长期, 和感谢所有鱼! - The Lake Effect 16:41, 9 August 2007 (UTC) *(translating, that silly dolphin language) Then long-term, with thanks all fish! - The Lake Effect 16:41, 9 August 2007 (UTC) *Yangtze River Dolphin, we'll miss you, bear of the river! - The Lake Effect 17:23, 9 August 2007 (UTC) =Owner Of Utah Mine Where 6 Miners Are Trapped, Gives A Tour To Media= *"And that's when that guy, I believe his name was GOD, told me to whore out to the media and show you around my seriously dangerous safety regulation-breaking mine." - The Lake Effect 17:12, 9 August 2007 (UTC) * "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, DFA flying in eagle-style to save them thar trapped miners!!" --Careax 05:14, 10 August 2007 (UTC) =Aboard Virgin Airlines' First Flight= * I am tired of these mother#@$!ing virgins on this mother$#@!ing plane! - The Lake Effect 16:35, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Awesome! --Careax 05:11, 10 August 2007 (UTC) * They don't call it Virgin Airlines for nothing. Each flight is fueled by the sexual awkwardness of 10 High School Chess Club captains. --Careax 05:11, 10 August 2007 (UTC) =Russian Lady Has 130 Cats In One Flat= *I'm too sexy for my one-hundred-and-thirty cats. Too sexy for my one-hundred-and-thirty cats. Poor pussies. Poor one-hundred-and-thirty pussy cats! - The Lake Effect 17:44, 9 August 2007 (UTC) * In Russia, 130 cats have lady! --Careax 05:07, 10 August 2007 (UTC) (Ah, Yakoff would be proud.) * Waiting list set up for eager Chinese restaurants. What did you think was in the "Mao's Surprise?" - The Lake Effect 14:04, 10 August 2007 (UTC) =Jesus Appears on Woman's Garage Floor= Yes, it's true. * If you ask Barack Obama, it looks more like Yusef Islam. - The Lake Effect 20:24, 12 August 2007 (UTC) * I have a grout stain apparition of Moses on my shower door; does that get me anything? - The Lake Effect 20:24, 12 August 2007 (UTC) * this is my oil, burn it in remembrance of me --GlennBecksATool 17:34, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Experts would later reveal that it was an image of Ted Nugent... =Montana State Fair= * It's enough to make you shuck your Rocky Mountain Oysters. - The Lake Effect 20:26, 12 August 2007 (UTC) * Because of the high advertising fees at the Iowa State Fair, Mike Gravel advertises by handing out barf bags with his picture on all of them. 172.164.62.33 21:16, 12 August 2007 (UTC) =A Grizzly Bear Rests His Head On A Giant Ball= * Feeling a giant ball is the closest he'll ever get to participating in the Stephen Colbert Experience. - The Lake Effect 03:39, 14 August 2007 (UTC)